


The Open Door the Dead Walked In

by Himring



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Gondolin, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ruins of Gondolin collapse at the end of the War of Wrath.<br/>(Elegy, verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Open Door the Dead Walked In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2012. 
> 
> Prompts: The former door where the dead feet walked in (Th. Hardy / Snippets of Verse), Mountain gap (Landscape), Cloudy (Weather)

_  
_This is the Square of the Tower in Gondolin.  
Well washed with rain, well swept with wind,  
the streets of the city are long picked clean.  
The tower has fallen. One wall still stands.  
A flight of stairs leads to an open door  
from nowhere to nowhere, for no one to pass.  
Its stone frame faces Crissaegrim.  
 _Below lie the bones of Turgon the King,_  
 _who would do all to reach Tirion except leave Gondolin._

Now the eagles desert Cirith Thoronath,  
and the mountains shudder--far in the north,  
doors of iron broke--they feel the blow.  
The air rumbles with avalanche.  
The last walls of Gondolin totter and slide.  
Amid clouds of dust, the stairs descend.  
The door frame tilts.  
It no longer faces Crissaegrim.  
 _Bury deeper the bones of Turgon the King,_  
 _who would do all to reach Tirion except leave Gondolin._  
  
Soon the sea will come rolling in.  
 _Bury deeper the bones of Turgon the King._  
 _He would do all to reach Tirion except leave Gondolin._


End file.
